susurros
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: ¿que puede ocurrir cuando faltas un dia a clase? ¿porque todo el mundo en hollywood arts no para de susurrar? bueno si quieres saber la respuesta entra en la historia y lo averiguaras ;)


Ok, así que quería escribir algo ya que el sábado cuando subí los capítulos de mis historias aún no había pasado la cosa buena (o al menos para mí es una buena noticia) ¡victorious gano en los kca por segundo año consecutivo como mejor programa de televisión! Y Nick cancela la mejor serie… *tos* estúpidos *tos* ¿alguien lo vio? Sé que dos personas que leen mis historias que si vieron los kca *giño* ¿y los demás visteis los kca? ¿O al menos como iban vestidos todos los actores del elenco de victorious? Porque si no lo habéis hecho os aconsejo que miréis las imágenes ;) todos están muy guapos y muy cambiados en comparación con la serie, lo hubiera subido antes pero… primero la página no quería subir el one-shot así que tuve que esperar y cuando busque el documento donde tenía el one-shot no estaba así que lo he tenido que escribir otra vez así que por eso lo subo hoy (si tengo muyyyy mala suerte jajajaja)

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade west entro a Hollywood arts como cada mañana con su café en la mano, mientras sujetaba con su otra mano su bolsa, esta se acercó a su casillero cubierto de tijeras mientras bebía su café. Dos alumnos de los más jóvenes de Hollywood arts pasaron junto a jade murmurando algo mientras la señalaban, por supuesto al ser jade west estaba acostumbrada a que la gente hablara de ella, aun mas después de a ver roto con Beck unos meses atrás.

La chica abrió su casillero para coger los libros necesarios para sus primeras clases, en ese momento Tori entro a la escuela discutiendo con trina sobre algo de tener que dejar de coger su ropa prestada o algo así a jade no le importaba mucho lo que la medio latina más joven tuviera que decir pero, esta gritaba a su hermana mayor quien estaba ignorándola mientras caminaba hacia un chico de una de sus clases que trina decía que estaba caliente.

Tori se abandonó seguir intentado a hablar con su hermana ya que era hablar como hablar con una pared, la medio latina abrió su casillero buscando algunos libros, esta no se dio cuenta que su no muy amiga jade estaba caminando hacia su dirección.

-**y vega… ¿qué te tiene tan enfadada con tu hermana esta vez?** –decía jade con sarcasmo apoyándose en el casillero de al lado del de Tori.

**-ella no deja de coger mi ropa, pero lo peor es que nunca me la devuelve o si lo hace es después de mucho tiempo cuando ya es imposible usarla.** –decía Tori buscando aun en su casillero sin darse cuenta que jade no estaba haciéndole mucho caso, sino que se quería burlar de ella, esta iba a decir algo, pero no dijo nada cuando noto que la mayoría de la gente en el pasillo estaban mirándolas y susurrando.

**-¿Qué demonios le pasa hoy a la gente con susurrar?** –decía jade, aunque no es que le preguntara a Tori sino que lo decía en voz alta porque se estaba empezando a enfurecer.

**-no lo sé, cuando estaba en el aparcamiento me ocurrió lo mismo**. –dijo Tori dándose la vuelta para mirar a jade. **-¿ocurrió algo ayer para que la gente esté todo el tiempo susurrando? –**pregunto Tori.

**-oh ¿la perfecta Tori vega faltando a la escuela?** –se burlaba jade con la voz que usaba para imitar a Tori.

**-¡yo no hablo así! **–se quejó. –**y ayer estaba enferma**

**-yo pensaba que la perfecta Tori vega nunca se enfermaba. **

**-¿entonces sabes porque susurran?** –pregunto Tori ignorando el anterior comentario de jade.

**-yo no lo sé, ayer no vine a la escuela.** –contesto jade.

**-¿porque? **

**-porque tuve que ir con mi madre…. Espera ¿Por qué demonios te estoy contando mi vida? **–dijo jade cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado amigable con la chica medio latina.

**-tal vez podemos preguntar a Andre o cat.** –sugirió Tori, al ver a sus dos amigos entrar a la escuela hablando entre sí.

**-sí, lo que sea.** –dijo jade, esperando que se acercaran para preguntarles porque la gente estaba hoy siendo tan idiota sin dejar de susurrar a su alrededor.

**-¡toriiiii! ¡Jadeyyyyyy!** –gritaba Cat, mientras corría hacia sus dos amigas y darles un abrazo antes de que jade se pudiera quejar por la pelirroja llamándola jadey y no jade. –**yo no sé porque no me lo contaste antes, estoy muy feliz.** –dijo Cat abrazando fuertemente a las dos chicas.

**-¡Cat!** –se quejó jade, porque no le gustaban los abrazos y también porque en el abrazo estaba la medio latina, a la cual Cat estaba haciéndole difícil respirar.

**-esto Tori…** -empezó a decir Andre, pero para su mala suerte fue interrumpido por la campana. –**bueno chicas nos vemos en la clase de Sikowitz, espero.** –dijo este guiñándole un ojo a las chicas.

**-¡voy contigo!** –grito Cat siguiendo al chico.

**-¿Qué demonios le pasa hoy a todo el mundo?** –pregunto jade. –**sé que en esta escuela la gente no actúa normal, pero esto es raro incluso para ser Hollywood arts.** –siguió hablando jade.

**-si lo sé, nos vemos en historia jade.** –dijo Tori antes de irse.

_**Xxx**_

Jade y Tori habían estado recibiendo las mismas miradas raras y susurros durante su primera clase y las cosas no habían mejorado en su clase de historia, por desgracia para jade tuvo que sentarse junto a Tori porque no había mas sitios libres y jade podría jurar que los susurros habían empeorado aún más en esa clase el profesor había tenido que hacer callar a los alumnos un par de veces durante la clase.

_**Xxx**_

Tori iba caminando hacia su casillero para cambiar los libros que no necesitaba, estaba cansada de que todo el mundo a su alrededor no dejara de susurrar. Antes que la medio latina pudiera llegar a su casillero fue arrastrada por alguien al armario del conserje.

**-¿no podías pedirme acompañarte en vez de casi arrancar mi muñeca?** –pregunto Tori cuando jade cerró la puerta del armario del conserje.

**-no, así es más divertido.** –contesto jade. –**y ahora quiero que me digas ¿Por qué la gente dice que tú y yo estamos saliendo?** –decía jade enfadada.

**-¿por eso la gente susurraba?** –dijo Tori tranquila.

**-¡no lo digas como si fuera algo normal!** –se quejó jade.

**-¡yo no he dicho que sea normal o no me moleste solo digo que por eso la gente susurra!** –se quejó Tori.

**-¡¿y porque todos los estúpidos de la escuela piensa que yo iba a salir contigo?!** –Decía jade –**ni si quiera me gustas como amiga y aún menos como novi… ughh no puedo ni decirlo.**

**-tal vez piensan que ayer no estábamos en la escuela porque estábamos en mi casa o tu casa…** -dijo Tori sonrojándose sin terminar la frase.

**-¿Qué íbamos a hacer tu y yo en mi casa o tu casa? Si yo estaba con mi madre lejos de aquí y tu enferma ** –dijo jade sin darse cuenta a lo que Tori se quería referir. **– ¿porque te sonrojas vega?** –pregunto esta al darse cuenta de la cara roja de la medio latina. -**Oh… ** -respondió jade cuando por fin entendió que se refería Tori. **– ¡pero ni si quiera nos llevamos bien!** –dijo jade cuando salió del pequeño shock de que toda la escuela pensara que entre todas las personas iba a salir con Tori vega.

**-ya sabes lo que dicen… los opuestos se atraen…**

Después de lo que dijo Tori las dos chicas estaban en un silencio muy incómodo.

**-tengo una idea vega.** –dijo jade rompiendo el silencio incomodo entre las dos.

_**Xxx**_

**-¡no voy a hacer eso!** –se quejó Tori, después de escuchar el plan de jade.

**-a mí tampoco me gusta, pero quiero ver las caras que se le queda a todos en la escuela.** –dijo jade.

**-pero…**

-**no hay peros vega** –gruño jade **-¿no querías ser mi amiga?** –pregunto jade, Tori asintió con la cabeza. –**bueno pues eso va a ser lo más cerca que vas a estar de ser mi amiga.**

**-ughh está bien. **–dijo Tori.

**-así me gusta. **–decía jade, sonriendo ya que le gustaba que la medio latina no pudiera negarse nunca a lo que le pedía. –**ahora vamos, yo voy primera y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no lo estopes vega ¿de acuerdo? **–dijo jade antes de caminar hacia el café asfalto sin dejar contestar a la otra chica.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Me acerque a donde estaba nuestra mesa habitual, sentándome en uno de los sitios vacíos, todos los ojos me estaban mirando, a excepción de Cat que estaba mandando algún mensaje con su teléfono, a esta chica le encanta enviar mensajes.

**-¿y… donde esta Tori? **–pregunto Andre.

**-y a mí que me… **-me calle antes de poder decir algo que no debía. –**va a estar aquí pronto. **

**-de acuerdo.** –dijo Andre antes de continuar comiendo su pizza.

**-así que jade tú y…** -empezó a decir Beck, pero por suerte para mi apareció vega, creo que es la primera vez que me alegro de verla.

**-hey chicos.** –dijo esta con dos platos de comida, la había echo pagar por la mía. **-¿Qué tal?** –dijo soltando los dos platos de comida, mientras se sentaba junto a mí, siendo contestaba por la mayoría de ellos con un bien a excepción de Cat que como dije seguía jugando con su teléfono.

**-bueno jade…** -volvió a decir Beck apoyándose en la mesa. **-¿entonces es verdad que tú y…** -dijo este señalando a vega ¿Por qué demonios no dice su nombre? Este chico es raro… y pensar que he salido casi tres años con el

**-si estamos juntas, ¿algún problema?** –pregunto mirando a todos con mi mirada de "llevo mis tijeras conmigo"

-**no. por supuesto que no. ¡Yay!** –contestaron Andre, Robbie y cat.

**-no me lo creo.** –contesto Beck.

**-¿Por qué iba a mentirte?** –le pregunto, molestándome porque no me cree después de tanto tiempo de a ver salido.

**-porque sé que debe de ser uno de tus juegos extraños o algo así para ponerme celoso**. –dijo este arrogante… y la pregunta más importante ¿Cómo he podido aguantar tres años saliendo con él?

**-¿celoso?** –pregunto haciendo como si no pudiera creerlo, ok me conoce bien después de tres años. –**tu y yo ya no estamos saliendo.**

**-ok, entonces no te molestara besar a Tori ¿verdad?** –de repente escucho a alguien empezar a toser, me giro un poco y recuerdo que vega estaba junto a mí y esta no deja de toser.

**-vega.** –le digo dándole golpecitos en la espalda para que no se hago, ¿qué? No me cae bien, pero tampoco es para que se ahogue con lo que demonios estuviera bebiendo. **-¿estás bien?**

**-sí, gracias.** –contesta esta.

**-¿entonces?** –pregunta Beck.

-**yo no tengo que demostrarte nada**. –le contesto, yo no había planeado tener que besar a vega, solo íbamos a hacer como si saliéramos para ver que hacia la gente de la escuela y después decir que todo era una broma.

**-¿no será porque es mentira?** –pregunta este. Por supuesto jade west no se va a dejar ganar por nadie así que cojo del cuello de la camisa a vega y la acerco rápidamente a mí, haciendo a nuestros labios acabar juntos. Miro a Tori y la veo con los ojos muy abiertos, por supuesto estaba sorprendida. Sigo besándola para hacer más creíble el beso, es buena besando ¡espera! ¿¡De donde salió eso!? Entonces me doy cuenta de algo, vega está intentado intensificar el beso y la dejo, definitivamente algo en mi cerebro no está bien. Poco después nos alejamos por falta de aire.

Cuando nos alejamos un poco veo a vega un poco sonrojada ¿esta chica no puede dejar de sonrojarse todo el tiempo o qué?

**-wow.** –dijo Andre.

**-¿Por qué tuve que olvidar mi teléfono en la taquilla?**

**-¡rex! –**grito Robbie, regañando a su estúpido muñeco pervertido.

**-¡yay!**

Pero yo solo quiero saber la reacción del estúpido de mi ex-novio, el cual nos mira sin poder creerlo.

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

El resto de la escuela para las dos chicas pasa aún más raro que antes, los susurros han dejado de estar o bueno casi, ya que todos han visto como se besaban así haciendo a todos saber que tenían razón al pensar que ocurría algo entre las dos chicas.

**-¿Dónde estás trina?** –Se escuchaba la voz de Tori en el aparcamiento de la **escuela -¡tenía que esperarme!** –se quejó esta. **– ¡no es mi culpa!** –contesto Tori. -¡**yo no tengo con quien volver a casa!** –grito esta. –**trina tienes… y ha colgado.** –dijo Tori mirando el teléfono.

**-¡hey!**

**-¿jade?**

**-necesitas alguien que te lleve ¿no vega?** –dijo jade desde su coche. –**vamos sube antes de que me arrepienta.**

**-no hay ninguna pala ¿no?** –pregunto está asustada, haciendo reír a jade.

**-esta vez no.** –dijo jade. –**por desgracia.** –susurro esta.

**-¿qué?**

**-que muevas tu culo hasta aquí, vega.**

_**Xxx**_

El viaje en el coche entre las dos chicas era incomodo, jade no iba a empezar a hablar y Tori temía que si hablaba la otra chica iba a sacar unas tijeras mágicamente de algún sitio y matarla.

**-jade**

**-¿sí?**

**-p-por aquí no es mi casa.** –dijo esta con nerviosismo.

**-lo sé, pero es que vamos a otro sitio primero.**

**-oh.**

_**Xxx**_

El resto del viaje fue en silencio aunque Tori aún no estaba muy calmada ya que ir con jade en un coche, solas y la otra chica con un par de tijeras allí no era algo que a Tori le pareciera algo para no estar nervioso.

**-¿Dónde estamos?** –pregunto la medio latina, al ver que jade paraba el coche.

**-estamos en mi casa.**

**-¿y qué hacemos aquí?**

**-ughh, deja de preguntar y solo sígueme.**

**-de acuerdo.**

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia la casa en silencio, jade no paro al entrar a la casa sino que camino hacia las escaleras que había para subir al piso de arriba. –**vamos vega.** –se quejó jade al ver que la otra chica se quedó mirando la casa.

Poco después jade entro a una habitación muy oscura que Tori rápidamente supo que debía de ser la habitación de la otra chica. Después de que Tori entrar a la habitación jade se acercó a la medio latina para cerrar la puerta y sorprender a la medio latina besándola. Por supuesto Tori no se quejó que la otra chica la besara solo la sorprendió un poco.

Aun besándose las dos chicas se acercaron a la cama de jade, esta empujo a la medio latina a la cama por supuesto siguiéndola ella unos segundos más tarde para besarla.

**-jade.** –decía Tori cuando se dio cuenta que las manos de la otra chica estaban debajo de su camisa

**-¿sí? **

**-¿q-que e-estas h-haciendo?**

**-queras decir que estamos haciendo** –corrigió esta **-porque no veo que te resistas mucho**. –bromeo jade.

**-yo no he dicho que no.** –contesto Tori**. –pero ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?**

**-bueno pensaba que ya te quedo claro cuando empecé a besarte, pero parece que eres un poco lenta… **-seguía burlándose jade. –**te gusto y bueno… tal vez el beso de la escuela me gusto así que ¿Por qué no hacer lo que todos en la escuela pensaba que hacíamos ayer con mi nueva novia?** –decía jade antes de volver a besar a esta.

_**Xxx**_

Al día siguiente todo el mundo estaba en la clase de Sikowitz.

**-¿Dónde está Tori?**

**-no la he visto, pero tampoco a jadey.** –contesto cat.

**-yo tengo una idea sobre lo que pueden estar haciendo.** –dijo rex, quien se entrometió en la conversación.

**-Robbie! Dile a rex que deje de ser malo con jadey y Tori!** –se quejó cat.

**-sí, jade y Tori solo estaban actuando.** –dijo Andre. –**es imposible que esas dos estén saliendo, Tori me lo hubiera contado, soy su mejor amigo.**

**-yo no sé, parecía muy real ese beso.** –decía Robbie.

**-hola, son actrices ellas saben cómo hacer que un beso parezca real o sino no podrían ganarse la vida siendo actrices.** –explico Andre.

**-yo estoy de acuerdo con Andre**. –comento Beck quien se acercó al grupo.

**-¿entonces porque estabas tan sorprendido ayer?** –pregunto Robbie.

-**porque nunca me imaginé que jade besaría a Tori solo para darme celos.**

**-yo creo que si están saliendo.** –dijo cat. –**y hacen una muy linda pareja.**

**-¿Tori y jade una linda pareja?** –decía rex riéndose.

**-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?**

**-vamos chicos sentarse todos, ya tendréis tiempo de hablar de la nueva pareja**. –dijo Sikowitz. –**pero no en mi clase. –**continuo hablando este sacando un coco de su bolsa. –**hablando de la nueva pareja ¿Dónde están?** –pregunto Sikowitz.

**-nadie lo sabe.** –contesto Andre.

**-oh bueno, vamos a empezar la clase.** –hablo Sikowitz. –**la actuación puede ser de…** -pero este fue interrumpido por la puerta ya que entraron dos de sus alumnas, Tori y jade de la mano. –**llegáis tarde.**

**-si es que nos dormidos.** –dijo Tori.

**-clarooo** –comento rex con sarcasmo.

**-hey títere deja a mi novia en paz.** –dijo jade.

**-¡novia!** –casi gritaron Andre, Beck y Robbie. Los demás no se sorprendieron ya que pensaban que habían estado saliendo desde hace un par de días.

**-si novia y ahora dejad de gritar odio que la gente grite.**

**-menos Tori.** –comento rex, haciéndose sonrojar a Tori y un poco a jade quien lo escondió moviendo la cabeza a un lado.

Bueno espero que os gustara esto, lo acabo de terminar de re-escribir como dije la página me odia y parece que también mi ordenador porque no guardo el one-shot espero que os gustara :)


End file.
